a strange friendship
by violent-sorrow
Summary: set during the begining of the rini saga,


"Mars celestial beam surround!" sailor mars cried as the monster leapt for sailor Venus  
"Ha! Moon dusted!" Jupiter laughed all agreed except Venus who stormed over to were arei stood   
"Why didn't you help me dark moon you had a better shot than mars?" Venus enquired, arei shrugged  
"Today seriously isn't my day!" sailor moon screeched as mercury helped her to her feet  
"Is there ever day that's your serina?" arei snapped suddenly, sailor moon turned to arei and scowled  
"Since I broke up with Darien you have been getting extremely out of hand!" she yelled the other scouts tear dropped  
"Can it you two look tuxedo mask is hurt!" Jupiter exclaimed pointing towards the shattered glass  
"Oh no Darien!" serina cried but before she could react arei teleported herself to tuxedo masks side  
"Can you walk t.m?" she asked, tuxedo mask shook his head weakly  
"Nice going serina, if it hadn't been for his staff your dumb move would have blown him to moon dust!" mars complained, serina wasn't listening she was too entranced by the friendship that had suddenly Developed between tuxedo mask and her own allie sailor dark moon.  
"By the powers that be! Not even in mar's smoke have I seen so much red!" mr deshoin exclaimed as he walked round arei's painting  
"It's meant to symbolise anger and frustration sir!" arei snapped, but it was no use arei was condemned to start again  
"If only I knew someone brave enough to model for me!" she cursed as she and raye headed towards the temple  
"Why not ask lita she's got guts! Just kidding I'm sure anyone you ask will be glad to help!" raye giggled, the next thing either of them knew arei was on the floor  
"Hey watch it... oh sorry arei I didn't notice it was you" Darien apologised  
"No need to apologies Darien, accidents happen, I'm sorry I wasn't looking!" arei apologised, suddenly raye had an idea  
"Hey Darien, arei is looking for someone to model for her art project, and I know you used to model so?" raye asked, Darien brightened up  
"Just tell me the time and place!" he agreed passing arei his phone number  
"I forgot to ask you this morning Darien how's your chest?" arei asked  
"Its my pride that's the worst for ware!" Darien said lying through his teeth  
"Okay Darien, bye!" arei called, as he watched them leave Darien was filled with a sense of deep friendship  
"I guess dark moon and tuxedo mask were friends back on the moon!" Darien sighed before continuing on his way.  
When they reached the temple arei knew that it would only be a few seconds before trouble erupted  
"This is your home and your still late!" serina screamed she was happy to be the one shouting for a change  
"We bumped into Darien!"  
"Literally!" arei laughed  
"And arei asked him to model for her!" raye continued  
"You what! I knew it I knew there was something fishy about the way you helped him!" serina screeched  
"Get real serina!" raye laughed, arei just sat in the air listening  
"I am real raye, since I broke up with him she's been trying to get him to go out with her!" serina yelled pointing up at arei who almost fell out of the air, landing arei stormed up to serina  
"Look meatball head, one I wouldn't touch a friends guy dumped or not he's yours, two I have a boyfriend and three... we've got trouble!" arei yelled calming down as she saw who was watching them  
"Wha? Oh rini, what are you doing here?" serina exclaimed, rini ran straight past serina and wrapped her arms around arei's legs  
"Arei!" she cried happily as arei lifted her up  
"What is it rini?" arei asked   
"Its her! Serina, she left me at the bus stop!" rini cried, arei scowled at serina then turned to raye  
"I'm going to head out, going to take rini to see Darien!" arei said, as she hovered down the steps she heard serina complaining.  
When they reached Darien's apartment arei knew immediately that her friend was crying, knocking on the door arei placed rini on the floor, inside the apartment Darien jumped when he hard the knock, opening the door only doubled his surprise  
"Arei, err what are you doing here?" he asked dashing the tears from his eyes  
"Rini wanted to see you and I couldn't hang round serina another second, the urge to hit her is getting a bit too much for me!" arei explained, as Darien was playing with rini, arei took her chance and looked around  
"You won't find anything incriminating arei!" Darien explained from behind her  
"Meaning?" arei asked sheepishly  
"I know your trying to find the reason you heard me crying, you're like that!" Darien replied  
"You're my friend Darien, perhaps the only real one I have other than the sailor scouts, I've noticed that since you finished with serina you've become more and more distant, not even serina's clumsiness phases you anymore!" arei told him, Darien turned away from his friend  
"She'd never understand! But I have to try!" he told himself, turning back he beckoned for arei to join him on the couch  
"My worlds been turmoil since the day at the lake when Rini showed, I took one look at her..."  
"I know Darien, the moment you decided to tell me it was written all over your face, a flash from the future or at least a possible future!" arei cut in, Darien nodded before dropping his head into his hands  
"What am I gonna do arei, I love her but we can't be together!" he sighed, arei looked on a little scared  
"There's nothing you can do, either way one of you will be hurt, do what you thinks best, and who knows maybe one day she'll understand!" arei suggested, looking up Darien smiled  
"Are you sure you don't understand feelings?" he asked  
"As sure as the fact we've got trouble!" arei said pointing to the blast of dark energy emanating from what looked like the cinema  
"Lets do it!" arei said jumping to her feet  
"I can't, I only appear when their in trouble, you go!" Darien demanded  
"Well that changes right now, I'm not even gonna lift my transform pen without you by my side!" arei protested, Darien fought with saying no but at that moment he swore that he heard serina's scream  
"I'm in, now get to it arei, we need dark moon!" Darien ordered  
"DARK MOON STAR POWER!" arei cried grasping her pen.  
At the cinema katzy was gloating  
"Now that's what I call art!" filmizer laughed as he walked around the sailor scouts who were now encased in film, sailor moon was sprawled on the floor shaking,  
"Prepare for trouble katzy!" tuxedo mask demanded   
"Make it double trouble!" Dark moon laughed  
"Who in the world are the two of you?" filmizer asked  
"Lets make them into stars!" katzy ordered  
"Oh no you don't filmizer, I'm the one who commands the stars around here, DARK MOON STAR FIRE!" dark moon yelled, as the monster writhed in pain dark moon noticed that her fellow sailors were coming round, but it wasn't quick enough the monster lunged at dark moon knocking her off balance  
"Tuxedo mask help me!" arei screamed, tuxedo mask expertly threw a rose which made the monster jump back in pain, turning to sailor moon  
"Sailor moon your sceptre!" tuxedo mask cried as he hovered in the air  
"Tuxedo mask? Oh right!" sailor moon exclaimed, dark moon leapt into the air beside tuxedo mask  
"You never told me you could hover!" she asked  
"You never asked!"  
  
The next day serina decided to set things straight with arei  
"This is very grown up of you serina!" Luna noted as serina hurried to lita's home  
"Really Luna? She's hurrying to see arei, at this time on purpose so lita isn't there!" Artemis asked as he and mina joined them, as the passed the park serina skidded to a stop  
"This is no time to stop and admire the lake serina... what's sailor dark moon doing with tuxedo mask?" mina asked  
"That's what I want to know!" serina demanded.  
As they approached serina and mina caught bursts of the conversation  
"We make quite a team don't we arei?" tuxedo mask asked  
"Please Darien when I'm like this its sailor dark moon!" arei requested  
"Okay, d.m!" tuxedo mask replied laughing slightly  
"I guess I deserved that!" arei giggled as she levitated herself into the air  
"Don't you dare vanish arei, I want some answers!" serina balled storming towards the strange looking pair  
"Serina is it wise to be seen talking with tuxedo mask and dark moon when they're like this and you're not transformed?" hart-star asked from lunas side  
"Then un transform!" serina demanded haughtily  
"Please arei!" Luna pleaded  
"Okay Luna but only cos you were polite!" dark moon said returning to her normal clothes  
"Good now explain what your doing!" serina demanded, arei shook her head   
"I was thanking tuxedo mask for saving my skin while you were lying down on the job!" arei replied  
"I was in serious need of help too, and he picked you over me, why does that not surprise me?" serina demanded, at that moment tuxedo mask noticed someone coming through the gates of the park  
"Its Ryan, arei get going!" he demanded, serina was about to protest but tuxedo mask placed his hand on her shoulder which made all anger wash out of her  
"If your going to be mad at anyone it should be me, I know how your feeling serina, and don't say I don't, I see it in your eyes every time I'm with another girl, but it has to stop now serina, we're not together anymore!"   
"But!" serina protested  
"But nothing... get over it, or you might lose the friends you have!" Darien said before turning away, serina turned to arei but saw she was pre occupied.  
"If only I could get a guy like arei!" lita whined the next day as she arei and Ryan headed for school  
"Well you can't Ryan's one of a kind, and he's mine!" arei said tightening her grip on Ryan  
"Err? Do I have to reply to that?" Ryan asked  
"Not really Ryan!" lita replied, as they came to the school gates arei saw serina was propped up against the far wall  
"Go on in guys tell molly I'll see her at lunch!" she said to Ryan and lita before running ahead to serina, when serina looked up it was clear to see she had been crying  
"Arei before you have a go at me for yesterday I just want to say...!"  
"I know serina and I know I really should be mad at you for accusing me of two timing Ryan but lita has explained the whole break up process to me and, if its going to cause so much trouble between us I'd rather be friends then quarrel over guys, deal!" arei asked, wiping the tears from her eyes serina smiled   
"Deal arei!" she agreed, arei wasted no time in checking no one was watching  
"This is for you serina, I was meant to give you it the day I flaked out in the fight!" arei said passing her friend a pink package  
"What is it?" serina asked  
"Open it and find out!" arei requested, as serina opened the package she activated a audio message  
"We're the sailor scouts, we stand for love and justice, and the rewards of serina's friendship!"   
"That's the girls?" serina laughed  
"Including me, we didn't want you to forget us, when you become a famous actress!" arei laughed, serina hugged arei before the two friends walked into school.  
  
Back at serina's home Rini was thinking about the previous days   
"Serina's a meatball head!" she giggled to herself,  
"But arei... it can't be here, she's weak...at the moment!" rini exclaimed   
Flash forwards  
Rini was sat in the courtyard near a great crystal statue in the palace of crystal Tokyo  
"Rini, rini you here little lady?" arei called as she searched for the little girl  
"Arei here I am!" rini giggled pulling herself onto the fountain  
"Well hello little lady!" arei said appearing behind rini scaring a scream out of the little girl, arei immediately crouched  
"Oh sorry rini I didn't mean to scare you!" she apologised, arei was dressed in a green version of her present day uniform, her hair was up as high as it would go, as rini stared at her she swore that she saw tears of joy in her eye shadow covered eyes, the star over her heart showed her boyfriends signet from the present day but she was a lot more fun loving than the arei rini stayed with now.  
"Arei!" rini cried throwing her arms round arei's neck  
"Been a while little lady!" arei laughed  
"Ryan wanted to stay a little longer than I expected!" arei said picking rini up into her arms  
"That's not good Ryan!" rini scolded as Ryan came up behind arei.  
End flash-forwards   
Rini was woken from her memories by a tap on the window behind her, turning around she saw arei's cat  
"Hart-star what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with arei?" rini asked  
"If you don't want me here I'll leave!" hart-star said turning around  
"No stay! Its just whenever I see you your with arei!" rini exclaimed  
"And who says she's not?" arei asked appearing behind rini who jumped round  
"Can't scare me!" rini teased, arei looked confused  
"Like I meant to?" she asked taking rini's hand  
"Remember what sailor moon said about us all looking after you?" she asked, rini nodded  
"Well I've got the afternoon free and so has raye, we were wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us?" arei asked  
"Yeah!" rini cried happily  
"Arei?"   
"Yeah rini?"  
"Can I have a new outfit please?"  
"sure girl!"  
"what?"  
"I got it from Ryan I mean yeah of course!" arei explained as she picked rini into her arms  
"hart-star you staying with luna or do you wanna come?" arei asked looking down  
"you've got your hands full I'll stay!" hart-star replied as luna entered  
"oh well! Don't say I didn't ask!" arei sighed  
"your loss hart-star!" rini giggled, as arei disappeared both luna and hart-star teardropped  
"really!" they chorused  



End file.
